


We Rule the Court

by XxMidnightWolfxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Boyfriend, Hinata Shouyou is good at volleyball, M/M, Multi, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Shiratorizawa Hinata, Shiratorizawa Kageyama, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMidnightWolfxX/pseuds/XxMidnightWolfxX
Summary: Kageyama was always excited to meet his soulmates but what happens when one of them rejects him? Will he be able to overcome this and focus on finding his other soulmates or will he give up altogether? Follow Hinata, Kageyama, Miya, and Oikawa as they find each.Soulmate AU"Someday you're going to meet someone that makes you feel happy, makes you feel beautiful, and stands by you even when you feel like you don"t deserve them."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

** Kageyama POV: **

“Mum! Dad! What’s a soulmate?” An 8-year-old me asked. “Well, Tobio a soulmate is like, a best friend but more. It’s a person that’s always there for you, to stand beside you even when you’re all alone and feel like the worlds against you. They’re there to always help you no matter the cost. Their your other half, and Tobio, son, when you find yours, well there’s no greater joy.” My parents respond lovingly.  
“Wow,” I say in amazement. “So when will I meet my soulmates?” They chuckle at my eagerness, “When the times right. When it’s time for soulmates to meet theirs no force on earth that can stop them.”  
“Now sleep Tobio.” My mum tells me. I nod and quickly drift into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about the people that I’m going to spend my life with.

-The next day-  
I go to school to find that today’s topic was, in fact, about soulmates. “How perfect,” I thought. “Now class” the teacher began, “all of us have a soulmate. Some have more than one, this is called a multi-bond.” I look at my arm and there I see my soul mark. A black crown on a beautiful color-splashed background. Green, blue, yellow, orange, pink, and purple permanently staining my skin, and just below it was our initials "T.A.S.T". The teacher continues, “now class, everyone has a different type of connection with their soulmate. Some can feel the others pain, some have a soul mark-which is also the most common, some can feel each other’s emotions or even read each other’s thoughts, although that one is very rare, only 1% of people have this.”

“Mam! Is it possible to have more than one connection?” I questioned.  
“Hmm? Oh, yes! More than one connection is possible but less than 0.9% of people have this.” She quickly replied.  
I smile to myself, knowing that I have two connections, but it’s not like I’ll tell anyone that. Its mines and my soulmates secret. The teacher continues the lesson but I soon tune her out, I already know all about the things she’s talking about anyway. I instead, mentally ask my soulmates what they're doing. “in class” they all respond.  
We talk to each other but we never told each other our names, we agreed when the youngest of us turns-me enters high school, that is when we will all meet up. I wonder what they like?

-Time skip-

It's my first year at Kitagawa Daiichi middle school and I’m on my way to volleyball practice. During my journey there I run into my two Senpai, Iwazumi-san, and Oikawa-san. I greet them to which they give a nod in acknowledgment. Although Oikawa looks slightly agitated. “Is something wrong Oikawa-senpai?” I carefully ask. Hearing this Iwazumi cautiously looked over to Oikawa, seemingly worried for some reason. “I’m fine” he quickly states.

We make it to the gym and ended up training well into the afternoon, with only me and the two-third years still here. Kageyama was practicing his serves, which for the life of him he couldn’t get right. So, he decided to go ask his senpai for help, and that is when he saw it. There on Oikawa’s arm was a soul mark that perfectly matched the mark on his arm.  
I stood there stuck…frozen in place, seeing this Iwazumi walked up to me “What’s wrong Kageyama?” he asked.

I tried to respond but all that could come out was a whisper “His mark.”  
“Mark?” he began. He looked confused, only when he followed my line of vision did he understand. “Oh ya, Oikawa has a multi-bond” I was unable to do anything besides stare at that moment. I always greatly admired and respected the older boy, but to find out that he was my soulmate put me over the moon. “I feel bad for his soulmates when they have to deal with him.” I suddenly moved forward, leaving a slightly confused Iwazumi behind me.

“Oikawa-san!”

“What Tobio-chan?”

I quickly roll up my sleeves and show him my soul mark.  
“What are you- “  
He stopped mid-sentence and just stared. Suddenly Iwazumi popped up beside us. “Hey Shittyakawa, what are you doing? Stop bothering the first year!”

“Iwazumi look”

“Hmm?” Then he saw our arms, his head looking back and forth between the two, “Oh shit” he says softly.

What? Why did he say that? I decide to ignore the comment for now “Oikawa-san we’re soulmates “

“It doesn’t matter” he responds coldly.

“Wha- what?”

“It. Doesn’t. Matter.” I look at him confused. “Ok, Kageyama we have a multi-bond. Alright, which means that there are two more people. So, it’s not like I’m stuck with you. Just my luck being soulmates with you!”  
“Oikawa!” Iwazumi yells. But Oikawa ignores him and simply continues “Understand this Tobio-chan, I reject this bond!” I run out of the gym only now feeling the tears pouring down my face, unsure of when they started. I run all the way home, past my parents who try to get me to stop running. Not hearing them I continue and lock myself in my room. I hear them knocking on the door, trying to reason with me, but eventually, they stopped and went away. I cry myself to sleep that night remembering all the things my mother told me about soulmates ‘A soulmate is a person who mends your broken heart, by giving you theirs.” She told me. but what if my soulmate is the person that breaks my heart by not giving me theirs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers  
> This is my first story here, so I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finds his second soulmate

** Kageyama POV: **

Today is my first day at Shiratorizawa Academy. I was so relieved to be scouted for the team. I was afraid that that wouldn’t want me to go there since the whole ‘King of the Court thing’. But it seems like they don’t care about that, I think to myself while eating my breakfast.

I glance over to the clock to see that its 7:14 AM ‘Dammit’ I’m going to be late if I don’t hurry up! Grabbing a piece of toast and scurrying out of the house. I really hope they don’t know what happened the last year…. who am I kidding they properly do? But that doesn’t explain why they would still invite me if they knew about that, it doesn’t make sense!

I think back onto last year’s events, let’s just say it was not a good year for me, ok it was the worst year possible. First…. there was my mother’s death, my father and I were devasted after the incident, I still can’t even think about it. My father became distant and cold like all the life was sucked out of him, a hollow vessel devoid of emotion. Not that I was any better, I became angry and controlling, and I took it all out on my teammates. That is when they started calling me the King, a tyrant that worked them all to the bone, a selfish dictator, and truth be told I was.

Before I even knew it, I was already at the gate of the school. Taking a deep breath, I step forward and go inside. I head toward class 1B and there the teacher goes through all the introductions and dismisses us. For the rest of the day, we’re allowed to go out and look for a club to join, already knowing which one I’m going to be a part of I make my way to the Volleyball club.

No one seems to be there yet so I go in and pick up a volleyball, might as well practice some serves, I think to myself. When suddenly I hear a gasp from the door. I turn to see an orange-haired boy standing there, mouth slightly agape. He looks familiar and my mind wanders to where I’ve seen him before.

I take another look at him and it clicks into place, it’s the boy with that beautiful jump I played against back in middle school, the same day my team turned their backs on me. Pushing that sad memory away for now I see the boy begin to say something.

“Hello, my name is Hinata Shouyou. You properly don’t remember me- “

“I do” I cut him off.

He looks surprised but continues “Oh, well it looks like we’ll be teammates this year.” He says with a smile. “Although I would like to have beaten you first” he states with a fire lit behind his eyes. And God! What gorgeous eyes they were. A lovely shade of orange matching his vibrant bouncy hair. And with the sun shining behind the boy like a spotlight made him look even more gorgeous if that was even possible.

Realizing that I’ve been staring I quickly say “Kageyama. My name is Kageyama Tobio”. Just as all the other members filed into the gymnasium.

** Hinata POV: **

“I’m gonna be late. I’m gonna be late!” I repeat to myself as I hurry toward the gym, and when I get there, I see no one’s here yet.

Well, no one expects The King of the frickin Court!

I sigh. ‘I guess we’re teammates now, and after I so badly wanted to beat him in a match. I’ve gotten better at Volleyball too! I can now spike, serve, block, and my receives are better. Although I still sometimes get hit in my face when I receive, but I’m sure I’ll master it very soon!’

Just then the second and third years came into the gym and told us to line up as well as state our names and positions. “Hinata Shouyou! Spiker.” I say with as much courage as I could muster up. The captain looks scary. He then looks me up and down studying me. Then he proceeds to tell me in the most monotone voice imaginable “You’re too short”.

“…….what?” I question.

“You’re too short. Perhaps your better suited for a libero position, don’t you think?’ This got Hinata extremely mad and through gritted teeth, he spoke.” Perhaps just give me a chance to prove that I can be a spiker” Hinata so badly wanted to say so much more to the man in front of him but, unfortunately, he had to remain respectful, Ushijima was going to be the captain for the rest of the year after all. And he rather not have a bad relationship with the giant in front of him.

Ushijima look skeptical but allowed the ginger to try, thinking of how it was impossible for him to actually succeed.

Then a tall, fiery redhead told us to show him, as he put it “Show us what we got!”

The first years made a line with Kageyama acting as the setter. After all, if he wanted to be a setter, they needed to judge his ability to do so.

Soon it was Hinata’s turn to spike, he asked Kageyama to set it the same height as he did for the person before him. Looking around to ensure Ushijima was watching him. He did a run-up and jumped gracefully into the air, and proceeded to slam the ball to the ground.

This left everyone speechless for a few moments, unsure if they really just witness the short boy jump so high into the air. Finally, Hinata spoke up breaking the spell that everyone was under, “How was that Ushijima? Do you think I have what it takes to be a spiker now?”

The tall captain just stared for a few more seconds, seemingly trying to understand what just happened. “Can you do that again? The spike, I mean.”

Hinata just nodded looking satisfied that his skill was acknowledged. He did the run-up again, going in for the spike again when he glanced at Kageyama and what he saw startled him. Because just at that moment the raven-haired boy’s soul band slipped down his wrist revealing a crown. One matching the one his arm completely.

This fact caused Hinata to be distracted due to the fact he just found one of his soulmates, and he promptly forgot all about what he was supposed to be doing at that moment. Which resulted in him and the ball falling to the ground. This confused the other people present as they wondered what happened.

“What was that dumbass?!” Kageyama shouts out snaping Hinata out of his daze and he stands up quickly and walking to his soulmate.

**_Soulmate._ **

Nervously Hinata speaks up, pointing to Kageyama’s wrist, “Kageyama…. Your mark.” the ginger then just proceeds to pull his own band off and show his wrist to a slightly angry Kageyama. Who looks over at what the shorter was trying to show him but once the taller sees the mark he goes still, simply staring at the mark.

Everyone guessed what just happened and are watching the two newly discovered soulmates process the new information. Kageyama looks unsure of himself and ready to bolt. That is until Hinata smiles a huge, blinding smile that forces many of them to actually cover their eyes. Them quickly realizing that Hinata is like an actual, miniature sun.

“I am so happy it was you!”

“wha-what?” Kageyama shuttered out. Looking disbelievingly at his soulmate. “Why are you happy? I thought you didn’t like me?”

“No silly! I must admit that I wanted to beat you and be your rival, but I never said I didn’t like you! I actually felt a connection towards you ever since that game we played against each other. At first, I thought it was just me being competitive but now I see it was so much more.”

Kageyama looked shocked as Hinata continued shyly speaking with a faint blush on his cheeks “Do you accept this bond, Kageyama? I know we just met and this is very sudden but I really hope you do- “

Hinata didn’t get to finish his sentence because the setter just quickly shouted “Yes! I accept the bond.”

The ginger looked shocked but then smiled brightly. The new pair just stared at each of a few seconds before Tendou ruined the moment. “Hey you two lovebirds, we’re still here you know!” he said teasingly, resulting in two furiously blushing first years, much to the amusement of the others present.

The first-day training wrapped up extremely quickly after that and the two decided to walk home together. They walked in silence for a while until Hinata decided to break the peaceful, but slightly awkward silence.

“So……. What now?”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Kageyama asked.

“I mean we’re soulmates and we both accepted the bond, so what now? Are we dating?”

“Oh!” realization dawned in Kageyama’s eyes. “Yes. I would like that if you’re ok with it. If you’re ok with me?” And Hinata noticed the way Kageyama said that last part, it was if he was scared that he was going to be rejected.

“Kageyama are you ok? Why do you seem so unsure about this?” He moves to answer but hesitates.

_Why?_

“You know what, why don’t we go to my house and talk about this relationship for a while.” The taller still looks unsure but he agrees and they begin the walk towards the mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama talk.

Third-person POV:

When Hinata said that they would go to his house Kageyama was _not_ expecting _this._ In front of him were two large gates which lead to a mansion _. A mansion_!

He was in awe. Hinata leads them inside where they had an awkward run-in with his soulmate’s parents.

“Hello sweetie, welcome back. Did you bring a friend home already?” Miss Hinata asked curious at who this person was.

“Hello mum, dad,” he greets back to which Hinata’s dad gives a small smile in response, also curious about who the tall raven is and what is he doing here.

“This is Kageyama and” he takes a deep breath “I just discovered that one of my soulmates” This caused both adults in the room to immediately drop what they were doing to turn and look Kageyama up and down, studying him.

Which made the boy incredibly nervous. Even more so when Hinata’s dad addresses him “So you’re one of my boy’s soulmates,” he says, and Kageyama thinks how he never been so scared of a person he barely knows before.

The man easily looms over Kageyama which just proves how damn tall Hinata’s dad is, he has dark black hair which contrasts Hinata’s but this just goes to show how he got his looks from his mother with her short structure and long bright red hair, she’s beautiful, just like her son.

“Yes sir, mam” he responds and bows deeply in respect.

“Mum, me and Kageyama are going to go talk if that’s ok with you” Hinata quickly says trying to smooth over the intense staring his dad is directing Kageyama’s way.

Miss Hinata nods in understanding allowing the pair to go and discuss their newfound relationship.

Once they make it back to Hinata’s room he is shocked at the size of it. His mouth is hanging open like a gaping fish, Hinata just chuckles but lets him take it all in. The walls are painted black and dark blue, there’s a large king-sized bed against one of the walls, two nightstands placed beside the bed. The curtains are a deep dark blue with ceiling to floor windows and a door that leads to a balcony. There is also some artwork decorating the walls. On the other side of the room, there’s a desk and an in-wall bookshelf filled with all types of books. And finally, in the corner, there’s two bean bag chairs and a hanging swing chair.

Hinata directs him across the carpeted floor and towards the bean bag chairs where both of them sit down. The silence stretches out of a while, nether boys knowing how to begin the conversation. Until finally Hinata broke the silence.

“Ok Kageyama it’s clear that neither of us knows how to start this, so I’m just gonna say what I want. I want to get to know you. I want a relationship with you, and I want to be with you. Ever since we played against each other in that middle school match I felt drawn to you in a way I can’t explain, and now I finally know why it was because we’re bonded. We’re soulmates. So Kageyama I would like the chance to date you and call you my boyfriend, but it seems you’re hesitant and I just want to know, why? Is, is it just me? Did you not feel the connection I did?” Hinata finishes with worried eyes gazing into mine.

“No, it’s just” I sigh “before we start a relationship, and believe I do want to be in a relationship with you, I need you to know a few things….about me and my ‘King of the Court’ title I was given and the reason behind it. Do you know why I was given that name?”

He shakes his head “I just assumed it was because you’re so amazing at volleyball”

I blush and give a small smile at the praise he gives me “No I was given that name because I was like a dictator towards my teammates, a King in charge of them.” Hinata just looks at me with a slightly shocked expression but does not interrupt me. I take a deep breath before I start again “At the end of my second year I had some…. family problems. It was hard for me. I became distant and cold. I ended up taking out all my frustration on volleyball, I used it as a way to distract myself. And so, I tried to push my team into becoming the best they could be. I guess I just wanted to be in control of at least one thing in my life, so I pushed. And I guess I pushed them too hard and too far, that I ended up all by myself. Alone.” I finish sadly.

By the time I finished speaking Hinata was silent processing all I told him. It felt like the silence stretched for hours but it was probably no longer than a minute.

I made a move to leave, thinking Hinata was going to reject me after hearing how I ordered my teammates, but just like before he surprised me again.

With a look of anger, he speaks up “So they just left you?”

“Wha-what?”

“You were going through a time where you were hurting and they just abandoned you! Just because you became a little demanding? What kind of team is that?” his voice rising with every word spoken.

“They didn’t know” I reply a little taken back by his response.

That calmed him down slightly. _Slightly._ “That still does not make it okay,” He says pulling me into a hug. “But it’s in the past and I promise you I won’t leave you.”

Slightly tearing up I hug him back overwhelmed at his loyalty, despite only knowing each other for less than a day.

“Thank you” I mutter into his orange hair.

He slowly pulls away, looks me in my eyes while holding my hands in his. He suddenly begins speaking to me. Using our bond. _Our mind link. ‘Kageyama Tobio I have not known you for very long but I promise you that I will stay beside you. I will not leave you, especially if you’re hurting. Now, will you have me….as your boyfriend?_ ’ His eyes are determined and I can tell that he's speaking the truth.

Unable to form words else I simply nod. We stay like that for a while simply enjoyed with other's presence.

Hinata breaks the silence once more “Now is that everything you wanted to tell me?”

_No._ There’s one more thing. I don’t know how he’ll react though.

“I met one of our other soulmates” I blurt out. It's better to just rip the band-aid off, right?

I watch as his eyes light up absolutely delighted at the fact. “You meet one! How old are they? Which school do they go to? Are they in Shiratorizawa? Are you’ll dating already?” One question after another is shoot in rapid-fire towards Kageyama.

Hinata is smiling so brightly at the thought of meeting his other soulmate that Kageyama is worried. Worried that Hinata will be forced to choose between one of them. So, once again he takes a deep breath, calming himself down and blurts out what he wants, _needs_ to say.

“He rejected me.” This shut the bubbly boy up.

“Why?”

“I-I don’t know”

“Is that why you were so scared? You thought I was going to do the same?” Kageyama just nods in response.

“What do you want to do?” he questions

Hinata pulls away. Deep in thought about his next course of action.

When he finally speaks up. “We’ll wait until the Inter-high Tournament that’s coming up then we’ll see where it goes from there. If he wants to be part of this relationship, I’ll accept him, but know it’s your decision too. If you don’t want this, I won’t force you. Is that alright?”

Kageyama nods again.

“Now what’s his name?”

_“Oikawa Tooru.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama spent the day training with their new teammates when a little about his days as the King of the Court come to light.

Third-person POV:

Kageyama and Hinata grew very close in the time they spent together. Surprisingly the ginger was very protective over his partner, especially when he learned more about the previous team and his mother’s passing.

Today they were at a team practice, doing 3 on 3 matches. Right now, it was Hinata, Kageyama, and Goshiki against Tendou, Ushijima, and Semi. The first-year team was not bad at all, but it was near impossible to get passed Tendou’s blocks and soon they became very frustrated.

It seemed that the first-year trio would not win especially when Kageyama got annoyed and accidentally set his King Toss, of which was greatly mocked by Shirabu. Hinata was quick to defend Kageyama against him when the ridicule began.

“It doesn’t matter! The ‘King Toss’ is the whole reason his teammates left him in the middle of a match in the first place! He was a dictator that ordered everyone around and he will soon do the same thing here! It’s just a matter of time.”

“What is your problem man?!” Hinata was seething. Who was this person to say such things? What gave him the right?

“What do you mean by the king toss?” The third first-year asked.

“Oh? You don’t know? Shirabu seemed smug like he just revealed some big secret to the world. “The whole reason Kageyama is called ‘The King of the Court’ is because of how he treated his teammates. He was a power tripping dictator.” This left Goshiki and the other members present stunned.

“That’s why he won’t try any quick attacks his still stunned over that happened that day.” The second-year setter continued.

“Shirabu that enough.” Semi scolded.

Finally, Kageyama spoke up” You’re right the thought of no one being there terrifies me.”

Hinata felt helpless because he didn’t know what to do to fix this, so he said the only thing he could think of “Tobio” he began further shocking everyone. No one, not even Hinata had ever called Kageyama by his first name before. “You don’t have to worry about that no matter what I will be there to help you. And I’ll hit every single one of your tosses!”

Kageyama was left speechless. No one has ever said something even remotely close like that to him, he didn’t know how to respond.

“So let's start the game back up again,” The smaller said completely ignoring Shirabu.

The game began, but the setter was still unsure if Hinata could actually jump high and fast enough to hit the ball. The whistle blow Tendou served, Goshiki received and sent the ball to the setter.

Before anyone could even blink the short, saffron haired boy was already up in the air. “Kageyama I’m here” he shouts.

Kageyama tosses.

Hinata hits it.

Barely.

Kageyama shoulder's slump. “Aah! Let’s try it one more time. I’ll spike it properly next time.”

Shirabu smirks “See no one can possibly hit those tosses properly. Just give up.”

“Hey, Kageyama just try adjusting to the spikers a bit more” Semi starts ignoring Shirabu’s comment. “Up until now, you been setting the ball in specific places and basically forcing the spikers to hit it. Try tossing it in an area where the hitter will be more comfortable hitting it.”

He nods willing to try something new after seeing Hinata's determination “Okay, Semi-san. Hinata can we try something?” He nods. “Ok so, don’t look at the ball just run as fast as you can and jump as high as you can. And I’ll get the ball right to you.”

Hinata smiles. He's happy that his boyfriend has not given up yet.

_‘Let’s see now. Where are the blockers? Where’s the ball? Where’s the spiker? What’s his next move? Where will he jump and how high is he going to go? Now! This position! This angle! This moment!’_

At lightning-fast speeds, Hinata runs, jumps, and spikes the ball. Kageyama made a perfect precision toss right into the palm of his hand. He felt the weight of the ball and the sting it leaves afterward.

Everyone is stunned to silence. No one knows what just happened, one second Hinata was on the ground and the next the ball was already blasted on the other side of the court.

“WOAH!”

“YES! We did it!”

“What…what was that?” Goshiki questions. “I’ve never seen a quick attack like that before.”

“That was amazing!” Tendou exclaimed. “Miracle boys!”

With turned-up lips Hinata jumped at Kageyama, forcing the taller to catch him.

“You dumbass!” he had to step back to keep them both upright.

“See Kageyama I told you we could do it now let’s win this match.” he beamed.

Kageyama himself was overjoyed, he realized that Hinata would always for there for him. He wasn’t alone anymore. He would never be left alone again. Although his soulmate had told him this on multiple occasions he never quite believed him, that is until now. Overcome with emotion he hugged the ginger and gave a chaste kiss to the formers head,

Which in turn caused the ginger to burst into a red blush. Hinata knew that his partner liked to keep the PDA to a minimum so this display of affection was a bit of a shock, not only to Hinata but to Kageyama as well. Nevertheless, neither moved away from each other when Tendou started teasing the ‘two love birds’ with a grin.

Their moment was abruptly cut short when Coach fill blank spoke up “How did you do that Hinata?”

Semi agreeing “That was quite impressive. The speed was incredible.”

“No. Well, yes. The speed was amazing but what I want to know is how he did that with his eyes closed”

Silence.

Then began to protest the very idea. Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s shoulders and bent slightly down to speak with the small boy in front of him. “Hinata! Dumbass! You didn’t really have your eyes closed, did you?”

“There’s just no way that that is possible! The timing would have been off.” Shirabu spoke finally snapped out of his daze.

“I mean I guess I did” Hinata admits shyly. “Kageyama said not to look at the ball, so I solely focused on spiking it.”

The ravenette looked on in pure disbelief “I wasn’t telling you- how can you act like that? How can you act completely on trust?”

With a blush spreading across Hinata’s cheeks “I can’t help it. I trust you and that you would get the ball to me.”

This was Kageyama's turn to blush, and he did. Profusely. Which in turn caused Tendou to further tease the couple.

But Kageyama could not care less, he just felt so happy that his soulmate trusted him so much.

The game went by quickly, mostly containing “Kagehina’s” quick attack as this was the name given to it. Curtsey of a certain red-haired third year.

The first-year team won but the was mostly due to everyone’s shock over the insane fast attack. Although towards the end Tendou did manage to block a few of the balls. Much too Hinata’s annoyance and displeasure.

Practice for the day ended but, not before the team got their player numbers and volleyball jackets. Goshiki got the number 8, Kageyama got 9 and Hinata got 10. To which he greatly complained about how the first two got numbers higher than his. However, his complaints fell on deaf ears as he was promptly ignored.

“I’m going to be the next ace so of course I’ll have a lower number” he proclaimed proudly.

“Oh, no way Goshiki! I will be the next ace.”

“No, me!”

“No, I think you mean me!” Hinata sassily replied.

Kageyama watched on fondly as his two teammates argued. A small smile graced his lips as they continued to complete about who had what it took to _‘really’_ be the ace. It completely adorable to see his mate like this.

“Alright! Listen up everyone!” the head coach yelled “The Inter-high tournament is coming up so we need to discuss the starting order” he points to a sheet of paper on the board Infront of them “If your name is there then congratulations, you’re in the starting order.” He finishes in a very bored voice. It must be a regular thing for no one reacts much to it.

The trio nervously looks towards a bored where the new line up would be displayed. Crossing their fingers in the hope they made it, well only Hinata and Goshiki crossed their fingers Kageyama was too ‘mature’ to take part in such a “childish act.” As they peered down at the sheet of white paper their faces lit up. All of them were starters!

Goshiki started as a spiker, Hinata as a middle blocker “Why am I a middle blocker? I wanted to be- I AM a spiker!” he whined.

Before anyone they could explain this Shirabu exclaimed in frustration and stalked out of the gym. Everyone could only guess it was because Kageyama was now the new starting setter.

Semi with a sigh shook his head and went after him saying he would talk to him. Kageyama looked a bit worried at this development. Seeing this Hinata quickly grabbed his hands forcing the taller to look at him “Kageyama it’s fine. First, this will not end up like your last team, I promise you that that will not happen. I’ll ensure that.” He spoke in complete confidence shocking the ravenette” Secondly congratulations on becoming the starting setter so quickly!” he finishes with a bright smile. A complete 180 from his previous serious tone.

How he can switch between expressions like that Kageyama will never know.

“Hell Yea!” Tendou shouts “You three are only first years but you already made the starting line-up? That’s seriously impressive! Coach and our dear Captain must really think you can handle yourself.” He grins.

Ushijima just grunts in acknowledgment and Kageyama can see Hinata smile smugly.

“So, Ushijima-San do you still think that I’m too short to be a spiker?”

The captain just looks at the ginger before sighing “ You have proven your ability to acutely spike the ball and with that earlier display, I do believe that will be a perfect addition to the lineup” he nods approvingly “ You made the right choice in coming to Shiratorizawa.”

At this all the second and third years burst out laughing, leaving Hinata very confused at the cause. Tendou, taking mercy upon the younger explained the reasoning behind the laughter. “It’s because of Oikawa.” Hinata looks over to Kageyama when he saw the boy stiffen slightly. The tall red-haired oblivious to this just continued “Ushijima always said that he should have come over to _Shiratorizawa_.” He tempts his best Ushijima impression when he said the last word.

Not paying attention when this caused the others to laugh out loud again, Hinata looks over to Kageyama questioning with his eyes, silently asking if he was okay. When the taller nods and relaxes a bit so does Hinata.

Hinata already knew a bit about Oikawa from when his name was first brought up, not much but he at least knew that he played as a setter and went to Aoba Josai High school.

He could only hope that in the near future that all his soulmates would be happy together, without any of this rejection. And hopefully, that would happen after Inter-High. That would cause three of the four soulmates to have found each other.

Don’t get Hinata wrong he loves Kageyama, even if they only know each other for a short while, but he always dreamt of finding his soulmates and along with true happiness. He did not, however, expect one of them to reject the other. This development both saddened and angered him. He could only hope that their oldest would come to his senses soon.

“Alright everyone practice is over now. Go home.” The Vice-Captain instructed.

“Yes senpai!” he exclaimed before bouncing over to his setter “Kageyama! C’mon, you’re staying, over right?” the taller nods with a faint blush “Then let’s go!” He drags him out of the school where they see a blue Ford Mustang parked. Kageyama raises an eyebrow when he is pulled towards it.

Brightly blushing he shyly answers the silent question “I asked to use the car so we wouldn’t have to walk so far.”

Its Kageyama’s turn to blush as he gets into the car.

Hinata leans forward to let the driver know that they are going back home.

As they drive off, he wonders how he has such a wonderful and caring person in his life. From time to time he questions if he really did deserve someone like Hinata. But looking over at the boy who's still too embarrassed to do anytime but look out the window he decides that he doesn’t care, as long as he is by his side, he’ll be happy. Even if he has to work harder to be worthy of the right to call Hinata his, he’ll do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry about the irregular updates. Life is just a bit crazy right now but I will try to post as often as I can!


End file.
